World 5 (NSMB Wii)
World 5 is the 5th world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is a rainforest level filled with logs, and a purple, toxic water. It is not good to be in this water. Its purplish color warns you. Bramble Vines may block the path as you move on (on the map) . World 5-5 is a sky level. You must jump from one of the green Jumbo Rays, to another to survive. Since you're in the sky, if you miss you will instantly die. Remember this isn't land, this is sky! Iggy Koopa is fought twice here. There are 7 levels plus the Enemy Course, Ghost House and 3 Mushroom Houses. The Ghost House is pitch black (extremely dark). To see, pick up the Glow Block and walk around with them. Find the secret exit to unlock the Cannon and you could be shot off to World 8! When you beat World 5-Castle you can move on to World 6. Levels World 5-1 This level is the first level in World 5. It introduces Stalking Piranha Plants, and River Piranha Plants. It contains very large Koopa Shells, all of which Mario can find Star Coins. To enter the first Koopa Shell, Mario must Ground Pound some Bricks. The second one can only be entered by swimming, and the third one (which has a whole secret room inside) requires the use of a swinging vine. While most of this level takes place on land, a portion of its body takes place over a body of water. There are many swinging vines that Mario can use to swing over gaps, as well as Stalking Piranha Plants. The Fire Flower (NSMB Wii) is very useful in this level. World 5-2 Now, this level starts off with a number of Wigglers, and the player will then enter a green Warp Pipe into an under ground area filled with lots of Mega Wigglers, some Swoopers and the toxic, purple liquid. World 5-3 This is the only level where Bramballs appear, but the player needs to avoid them without falling off logs, or they will land in the toxic liquid, and there are 3 logs in this level. World 5-Fortress In this fortress, there are several moving platforms jutting out of spiked walls that are goign back and forth. Mario must climb up these platforms to reach Iggy Koopa. The last Star Coin requires Mario to break some Bricks while avoiding the spikes in the walls. World 5-4 This level has Mario traveling across the toxic liquid on a wooden plank. Enemies including as Goombas, Piranha Plants, Koopa Troopas, and Bob-ombs, as well as Coins will land on the plank. This causes the numbers on the plank to increase from 0 to 5. At 5 the plank will turn red and stop. To make the plank move again, the player must remove all of the enemies off the plank so that there are less than five. The first Star Coin is near the beginning of the level on an area full of Koopas. The second one is close to the ending in an area full of Piranha Plants. It is hiding in the clouds and can be obtained by using a POW Block. The last one is just before the Warp Pipe that takes the player to the goal. It is between some blocks that can be blown up with a Bob-omb. World 5-Ghost House This is the third Ghost House in the game. Common enemies here are Boos. There are a lot of different ways, but only one takes the player to the goal. This level is a very dark level, requiring the Glow Block for most of it. It is possible to find a secret exit that will take Mario and the gang to the World 5 Cannon. This cannon shoots Mario to World 8. World 5-5 This level has the player jumping across the screen on the backs of giant, green Jumbo Rays. For most of the level, the player must avoid Bullet Bills. Players cannot touch the ground, for they are in the sky. The player is given Propeller Blocks, which are very useful, as for a lot of the level is covered in clouds. World 5-Castle This is Iggy Koopa's Castle and the Castle of World 5. The player must cross lava using the circular fences, some of which spin or retract back into lava or walls. Green Spells attack from off-screen. At the end is the boss battle with Iggy and his pet Chain Chomp, which grows after being assisted by Kamek. It drags Iggy around the room, while Iggy who rides in the seat attached to the Chomp, shoots spells at Mario. There is a platform in the middle of the rectangular stage with two Donut Lifts, and four White-Green Checkered Blocks, two on each side of the room. When Iggy is attacked, the Chain Chomp will glow red, and jump in random directions. When defeated, Iggy will run away and Mario will run to World 6. Enemies Introduced- *Stalking Piranha Plants *River Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Bramballs *Circling Boo Buddies *Microgoombas *Super Dry Bones Enemies in Enemy Course *Four Stalking Piranha Plants Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds. Category:Worlds